This study will examine whether patients with diabetes mellitus and autonomic neuropathy are more prone to developing arrhythmias than those without. Diabetics with automatic neuropathy, based on R-R variation, response to valsalva, postural changes and isometric exercise will be compared to those without neuropathy.